Stolen Shirts
by FinchelToYou
Summary: After Rachel's party, Finn is left to take care of her. What happens? *TwoShot* Reviews are welcome :
1. Chapter 1

"Finn, can you bring Rachel to her room. I would but she's not cooperating and I'm not strong enough to carry her." Kurt asked from the other side of the room. He had been arguing with Rachel for the pass fifteen minutes while Finn sat and waited.

"I don't want to go to my room!" Rachel screamed and ran to the couch in the corner and face planted into it. Kurt looked at Finn pleadingly.

"Fine I'll carry her to her room." Finn mumbled while getting up from his spot on the bottom stair, where he had been waiting for Kurt to get Rachel to bed so they could leave.

"Good. I'll go drop Blaine off at his house and I'll swing back by to pick you up. Is that cool?"

"Yeah just text me when you are back and I'll lock up for her and meet you outside." Everyone else had already left.

"Okay great." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they went on upstairs and Finn went over to Rachel.

She couldn't see him so it was easy to lift her up and put her over his shoulder. She weighed practically nothing.

"Hey put me down!" She beat on his back and he kept walking to and up the stairs. "Oww you're hurting my stomach. I'm about to throw up down your back!" She warned and Finn quickly switched to where he cradled her in his arms.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." She closed her eyes and he could see in her face that she was pale and really was on the verge of throwing up. He felt bad.

It wasn't a really long walk to her room and she stayed quiet for the most part.

Once they were inside her room he laid her on her bed on the side he knew she slept on. She moved to where she was comfortable and put her arm over her eyes to block the lights from her eyes.

"You want me to get you something to change into? The dress is pretty but probably uncomfortable to sleep in." He offered. She looked really sick. He felt worse.

"Yes, hand me the gray shirt that's on my desk chair." She said.

He reached and got the shirt she asked for and noticed that it was his favorite McKinley shirt he owned that went missing last summer. "Rach, where did you get this?" She quickly uncovered her eyes to see what he was talking about and then recovered them.

"You left it here when we went swimming last summer, you know when we were dating. I kept it."

"Do you sleep in it every night?" he asked quietly.

"Yes" She confessed.

He stared at the shirt in his hand. She basically stole this from him and sleep in it. Why was he so happy about that? That's not something ex-boyfriends should like.

"Ok well here." He handed it to her. "You want me to leave real quick so you can change?" He asked

"No it's okay you can just turn around and I'll change." She got off the bed started to reach behind her back for the zipper so he turned around.

After a few seconds of delay and a huff she said, "Finn can you unzip my dress it's out of my reach and I'm too tired to try anymore."

He turned around and hesitantly went up to her and grabbed the zipper of the dress. He pulled down slowly. The further he went down the more skin showed. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra with this dress. The zipper stopped a little bit bellow her waist and he could see that she was wearing light pink panties with little gold stars on them.

"Thanks" she said. Finn broke his gaze of her underwear and stepped a little away from her and turned around again blushing.

"Okay I'm descent." She said after a few seconds. He turned around to see her in his shirt. It stopped mid thigh on her and she looked crazy sexy in it.

She went over to the bed and pulled back the cover and crawled in. Finn didn't really know what to do at this point. She was slowly going to sleep but he wanted to stay with her.

"Finn?" She asked quietly. Her arm covered her eyes again.

"Yeah?"

"Can you go get me a warm wash cloth? This makeup is bothering me."

"Sure." He went into her bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and waited for the water to warm up to steaming.

What was he doing? She cheated on him. They were broken up. Why was he so affected by the fact that she slept in his shirt every night? She hurt him more that anyone had ever done. Why did he still have these feelings? He was supposed to be over her.

"Finn?" Rachel called from her room. He bounced out of his thoughts and realized he had been in the bathroom thinking for a little too long. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'll be right there." He said as he quickly put the washcloth under the water and cursed. The water was really steaming now. He turned off the water quickly, wringed out the cloth, and went back into her room.

She was lying down and was staring up at him as he went to her side of the bed and sat down by her. He gently put the cloth to her face and started to clean her face. She closed her eyes so he could whip them. He smiled at her and loved the fact that he was taking care of her.

When her face was makeup free he never thought he saw anyone more beautiful. "Why do you wear makeup if you're this beautiful naturally?" He whispered.

"w- what? Oh I don't know. Why are you acting like this? You hate me." She said confusingly while opening her eyes to stare up at him

He took her words and thought about it. "I don't know." He admitted "I just.. there's something about you Rach. I try to get away from you and then just one look from you drags me back in."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It just reminds me who I'm going to end up with."

She stared at him as he threw the washcloth in the bathroom, took off his shoes, and came to crawl in her bed beside her. She turned to where their faces were close.

"I love you. I'm sorry for what I did." She said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I know and I love you too." He whispered back.

They didn't need anymore explaining. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his chest. They soon fell asleep.

"I'm going to kill that boy when I see him." Kurt mumbled as he climbed up the stairs toward Rachel's room. "I texted him and called his ass and he's going to ignore me."

He opened up Rachel's door and saw that there were two bodies in her bed. They were both asleep with Finn's arm wrapped around Rachel's body and her face was plastered to his chest. She was lightly snoring.

Kurt had to admit, they looked cute. He took out his phone and took a picture of them. He was so going to send it to Rachel when she tells him they're back together.

"Finn!" Kurt whispered loud enough to wake him after he knew he got a good picture.

He grumbled and tightened his hold on Rachel.

"Finn! We got to go! We're going to get into trouble." Kurt said slightly louder.

"Cover for me. I'm not leaving." He mumbled.

"If my ass gets in trouble, I'm going to bring you down with me Finn. I swear I will." Kurt warned.

"Fine whatever. Just leave." Finn said. "And turn out the light on your way out."

Kurt grumbled and stormed out the room after he turned the light switch off.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up confused. She couldn't remember much of what happen last night. She just remembered trying to keep everyone from leaving so she let Puck break into her dads liquor cabinet. Oh god she's gonna be in so much trouble.

Rachel tried to roll over when she realized something was keeping her from doing that. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Finn.

Oh god what had happen? Why is Finn in bed with his arm wrapped around her. She looked down and sighed with relief that they were both dressed. If they didn't have sex what did they do.

She squeezed her eyes shut trying desperately to remember what had happen and nothing came to her mind. She sighed loudly which caused Finn to stir. She cursed at her self silently and closed back her eyes so he wouldn't know she was awake. His arm tightened around her and she felt his lips kiss her temple which caused her to slowly opened her eyes and meet his.

"How long have you been up?" he asked in a husky just woken up voice. Rachel found it super sexy.

"Not long. Five minutes maybe." she looked over at his arm wrapped around her. Of course he could tell she was trying to fake sleep.

"You don't remember anything do you?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"How did you know?" she asked surprised by him knowing it so fast.

"Your quiet and you have your thinking face on. You're also staring at my arm around you like you don't know how it got there." he chuckled which made Rachel laugh because he could always tell when something was wrong with her.

"Yeah I'm trying to remember but I just can't. Will you tell me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Sure." he tightened his arm around her. "Um well you got totally wasted and you were dancing and singing a lot. Then you tried to dance with me and I made the mistake of calling you needy." he chuckled "You didn't like that. You set up spin the bottle and you ended up kisses Blaine... Well making out with him really then you sang a lot of songs with him till he passed out and everyone left besides me, Kurt and Blaine."

"I'm such a horrible friend for making out with Blaine. It's obvious Kurt is in love with him." Rachel buried her face in his chest.

"It's okay Kurt understands you were really drunk." Finn assured her.

"I hope so." she lifted her head "Go ahead tell me what else I did that embarrassed myself."

"Nothing too bad after that you refused to go to bed so Kurt left me to get you to bed while he went to drop off Blaine. I carried you over my shoulder up stairs and you were getting sick so I carried you in my arms the rest of the way to your room. It sobered you up fast. You got changed into this shirt that I found out you stole from me then I wiped your face and we talked a little bit. You thought I hated you and I reassured you I didn't and then I laid down with you and we fell asleep."

"Oh." she was a tad sad that there was no epic reunion or anything that explained his pressense still in her bed wrapping his arms around her. "That's it?"

"Yeah... Well you did tell me you were sorry and that you loved me." Finn mumbled out. It was clear that Rachel heard him cause she went stiff in his arms. "It's not a bad thing. I'm sorry too for not telling you about the Santana thing and for not talking to you about it once you did find out. I realized last night laying here with you that I'm just as much at fault for what you did then you are yourself."

"Finn your not at fault at all! I made the choice to cheat on you because I was insecure and I felt like our whole relationship was a lie and that I wasn't good enough for you. I had flash backs to the first time you broke up with me and I panicked. I'm sooooo sorry."

"Baby, it's okay. I understand it's my fault too but I love you and I want us to work." Finn confessed which made Rachel's heart swell up and burst of joy.

"You mean that?" Finn nodded. "I love you Finn. More than anyone ever. Don't ever forget that!" she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat while they stayed in the position. She couldn't believe he forgave her and was with her right now.

"Rachel?" he asked hesitantly. She raised her head and looked at him so he continued. "I've missed you." Rachel smiled at him.

"I've missed you too. So much." Finn leaned in then and their lips met. They slowly kissed for a few seconds before breaking away.

"I've missed doing that too." Rachel giggled and snuggled into his arms.

"What does this all mean?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I would like this to mean we're back together."

"Me too." Rachel smiled at him

"So you want to work on this. Get back to how it was or better?"

"I want it to be definitely better, Rach." Finn whispered before leaning in and kissing her. She pulled away immediately which panicked Finn. "What's the matter?"

"I have morning breath." she mumbled covering her mouth. Finn chuckled pulling her closer to him.

"I don't care." He whispered before bringing his lips to hers again. She let him kiss her then not caring about her breath if he didn't.

They were in the middle of a heated make out session when Finn's phone started to ring. He groaned and broke away for Rachel to see who was calling him. Rachel giggled when she heard him answer it.

"What Kurt?"

"No we weren't making out."

"Okay maybe a little."

"You can't just tell them I'll be home later."

"You did what?"

"Yeah I bet he was pissed. I would have been."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah I'll be home in a little while."

"Sure I'll tell her you said you have something to show her later." He hung up then and leaned down to peck her lips.

"Kurt said I have to be home soon because it turns out he brought Blaine to the house last night and got caught with him by Burt. Burt's pissed and he wants me home to have a talk with me and Kurt." Finn explained while rolling off of her and laying on his side next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Aw I don't want you to leave." Rachel complained while snuggling into him.

"I know, Baby, but maybe I can see about coming over later and helping you clean up. When do your dads get home?"  
>He asked while playing with sleave of the shirt she was wearing that was once his.<p>

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay well I'll come over tonight and we can clean." he offered.

"That sounds amazing. I know the basement must be a wreak." she kissed one more time before he got up and put on his shoes and grabbing his phone and keys.

"I'll see you later Baby and I really like that shirt on you." he chuckled before he left her room.

She looked down and blushed when she realized she was wearing the shirt he left here and she never returned because it was so comfortable. She loved that boy so much. There's no words to describe she was giddy when her phone beeped indicating she had a text messege.

She opened it and saw that it was a picture from Kurt. She opened it and almost cried. It was off her and Finn last night. She was snuggled into his chest with his arms firmly wrapped around her. The were both asleep and had smiles on their faces. Yep she was gonna save that and put it in a picture frame by her bed. Thank God they were back together.

_**A lot of people wanted me to do another chapter of this so I finally did it. Please review and let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
